


Ugly

by Vesuvian_American



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Lots of Crying, M/M, muriel is sad and self conscious, so soft, you help him through his pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: Request from my tumblr for the reader to sing Ugly by Nicole Dollanganger to Muriel.
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Big oof, i was getting emotional with this song on loop while i was writing, its such a soft song and just imagining signing it to Muriel was making me get teary eyed. Cry with me now.

It was a cold autumn morning in Vesuvia, you made your way through the forest to visit your favorite person. You gently knocked on the rickety wooden door to Muriel’s hut, it was quiet on the other side of the door for a long moment. Just as you were about the knock on the door on more time you heard the gentle giant shuffling around towards the door. 

He cracked open the door to see who was at the door, he didn’t speak and he didn’t need to. You saw how puffy his eyes were, and the signature wobble of his bottom lip. Muriel’s been out here alone crying this morning and it broke your heart into a million pieces in an instant. 

“Muriel...” You whispered; he saw the pain reflected in your eyes and decided to let you inside. If there was anyone Muriel needed right now it was you. You stepped inside his hut and found it just as cold as it was outside. Muriel neglected to light a fire and had his body covered in furs and blankets. 

You set your basket on the table situated in the middle of the room, quickly you moved to the fireplace and called upon your magic to light a fire. As much as he wanted to, Muriel didn’t protest. He knew he wouldn’t win against, and he didn’t want you to be cold. 

When you finished that and turned to face him, the hermit quickly averted his eyes, sniffling harshly in the process. Without a word you enveloped the man into your warm embrace. You melted into your touch and let a few more tears slide down his chiseled face. 

You rubbed your hands languidly over his back and rocked Muriel from side to side to calm him. 

“I’m here now. I’m here.” You cooed; you nuzzled your cheek on the top of Muriel’s head showing more of your affection. You continued this for a long time before the lump in his throat melted away and his breathing evened out. 

You touched Muriel’s chin with the pads of your soft fingertips and angled his head up to look him in the eyes. 

“What’s wrong my love?” Your voice was soft and sweet, like honey. Muriel loved how the sound warmed him so easily. He released a shaky breath and tried to speak, cringing at how little his voice sounded. 

“I... I don’t deserve you...” He mumbled as he lowered his head again and pressed his forehead to your chest. 

“And why do you think that?” You asked, combing your fingers through his mahogany locks. 

“I’m ugly. I’m covered in scar. I scare people, because I’m ugly...” Saying the words aloud had the flood gates opening all over again, and with a trembling voice, and through the tears he continued. 

“I’m disgusting, I’m ashamed of how I look. You’re beautiful, you’re perfect, your soft. I’m the exact opposite. I hate myself.” He lip was wiggling again and his whole body trembled as new waves of tears flowed from his mossy green orbs. 

You kneeled down before him and the sad misty look in your eyes told him everything he needed to know, while simultaneously stealing his breath away. That that’s not at all how you view him. 

“Muriel. I love you. You’re the most beautiful human being I know. I’m so honored to know you, and to love you. You’re the kindest person in this world. I’m so sorry the world made you think anything otherwise.” A tear slipped down your own cheek now, it hurt so much to hear Muriel talk about himself this way, the way these words affected him and the fact he was alone and crying all morning without you. It broke you. 

You hugged him tight and Muriel slid down onto the floor to join you there. You both stayed there, holding each other and calming down together. As the hut warmed up you began to peel the excess layers of furs and blanked from Muriel’s body. 

The man was reluctant but he allowed you to undrape him, but he held on to his fur cloak. He held it around his hulking form tightly, the hood obscuring much of his face from view. You smiled softly at him and kissed Muriel on his nose. He sighed at the sensation; his cheeks dusted in a light rosy color. 

“May I sing you a song?” You asked calmly, your smaller hand resting over Muriel’s. He nodded in response, watching across the room to grab the guitar you left in his hut the last time you visited. 

You placed yourself back in Muriel’s lap, your back rest lightly against his chest as you began to strum the strings on the guitar gently. Muriel rested his head on your shoulder to watch your fingers strum the strings, and when you began to sing your voice warmed his sad heart. 

He felt feather light, warm and fuzzy holding you here and you sung to him in that beautiful voice of yours. 

“ _You said they made fun of your body  
Humiliation in your eyes when you told me   
Well, I'm gonna find them   
Don't you worry   
I'll make sure   
They're really fucking sorry_” 

Muriel chuckled at the last line, snuggling ever closing into your body, his muscular arms snaking around your stomach and holding you close as you continued to sing for him. 

“ _You said you're ashamed of your body  
You'd rather die than show me   
But I would love you in any   
Form you take_” 

With those lines, Muriel felt his eyes getting misty for a completely different reason than sorrow. He was crying tears of joy now; he was really a lucky man. You loved him, you found him beautiful, and you had patience with him. We Muriel was sad and broken, you felt his pain and out him back together again. 

You saved him from the world and from himself countless times, and you just saved him again. It would take time for Muriel to see himself the way you see him, but how could he hate himself when someone like you loved him. 

“ _Anything that is beautiful  
People want to break   
And you are beautiful   
I'm afraid_” 

Muriel wiped his eyes with his fists as you sang the last lyrics beautifully. He wrapped you both in the blanket and stood to lay you down on the bed. He held you tight and inhaled your scent. 

The spicy smell of myrrh clouded your senses, his scent calming and grounding, you let Muriel rest his head on your chest. You lazily massaged his scalp as Muriel fought to keep his eyes open. 

“I love you. Sleep now, Muriel.” You whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you too.” He whispered back, and with that you both drifted off into a calm sleep.


End file.
